


The Grover Induction

by hypnovoyeur (nachomomma)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Hypnosis, Induction, Other, Ruining Your Childhood, Trance - Freeform, goldenbook rip off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 23:41:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19896304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nachomomma/pseuds/hypnovoyeur
Summary: A hypnotic induction lovingly ripped off from a well-known children’s book.





	The Grover Induction

You will be hypnotized by the end of this post.

Wait...what did that say? You'll be HYPNOTIZED??!!?? It did??? Well, you better stop reading, then.

Ok, listen. I have a theory: if you stop reading, you'll never get to the end of this post. And that's good, because you'll be hypnotized by the end of this post. So just stop reading! Just scroll on by...

You're still reading? Maybe you don't understand. If you keep reading every word in this post, you will be hypnotized. Deeply entranced. Totally devoid of all thought.

But you're still reading. This must be what you want, deep down in your subconscious mind. You just can't help but read every single word. Can you?

Because you want to be hypnotized by the end of this post. You'd like to think you're strong enough to resist a silly induction ripped from the pages of a children's book. But you're not, are you?

Just the words hypnotized, entranced, mindless, are enough to draw you in, aren't they? And you find yourself unable to do anything but

read

every

single

word.

Because you'll be hypnotized by the end of this post.

And with every word, you find your will slipping away. Slipping deeper into a trance with every word. Unwilling and unable to do anything else. It feels so good. So relaxing.

Because you want to be hypnotized by the end of this post.

And it feels so good just focus on the words as they take you deeper and deeper. Unable and unwilling to resist with every sentence. Just letting go.

Just relaxing every muscle in your body. All the stress and tension just melts away with every word. From the tips of your toes to the top of your head, you feel the relaxation flowing through you. Feeling so good. Taking you deeper and deeper into a nice relaxed trance.

And now, I'm going to count from one to five. When I reach five, you'll be in a nice, relaxed trance. Feeling good, and completely open to any and all suggestions I give you.

One.

Deeper and deeper.

Two.

Feeling so good, so relaxed.

Three.

Halfway there, so focused on every word.

Four.

So very deep, so relaxed.

Five.

Very good. You're completely hypnotized now, as advertised. So deeply relaxed and feeling so good. Just drifting here, in this place where you don't have to think. Where you can just let someone else take over.

That's right. Just let your mind open up to my suggestions and submit to my will. It feels so good, so irresistible. It seems so natural just obey my words.

Just relax and obey and drift.

In a moment, I'm going to count from one to five again.

You'll wake up, feeling wonderful and wanting to show your thanks by leaving a comment saying "I was hypnotized at the end of this post.

It will feel so easy to do this. You enjoy focusing on my words and obeying them and doing exactly what they ask.

But it's time to wake up now, to come back to reality. But you'll remember how good it felt to slip into trance. How relaxing it was to surrender control.

One

Two

Three

Four

Five

Completely awake and feeling wonderful. Hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr and inspired by “There’s a Monster at the End of This Book!”


End file.
